Lundi Skarsgård - Raider
"Greenmayne? Brutal tastes aside, he's a lot like me, that's all I have to say." ~ Thumel Introduction Lundi Skarsgård aka Greenmayne used to belong to no one except himself - and his darrrling, Sea Harlot. Now, he is a member of the Luxidi Exploration Expedition where his deftness and renowned building skills (arguably involving magic) are greatly appreciated. He still occasionally visits his Sea Harlot, but otherwise spends his time on land building weapons for the intellectuals of the group. He is particularly close to Thumel Deliquar, an unapproachable fox-like Beastkin due to their shared temperament and skill set. Early Life Legend has it that Greenmayne was born to a Demon father and a Human mother. Only the Gods know where they've gone. He was brought up in the Kingdom of Valeria by three unmarried women who gave him his name and who treated him as nicely as they would treat a pet cat. However, his ocean green hair often attracted the attention of the Valerians, for "green hair just doesn't exist in real life". Again, only the Gods know what happened in the shabby little cottage he shared with the three women about 15 solar revolutions after he came to live with them, for he disappeared from Valeria without leaving so much as a footprint in the sand. Reemergence About 8 solar revolutions passed before Skarsgård appeared again, this time as the new terror upon the seas - Greenmayne. He'd grown a beard, put on a permanent snarl and gotten himself a fine wooden vessel, which he promptly christened "Sea Harlot" after his first successful raid in the Valerian village of Belgravia, in which 2 people survived, out of 147. Greenmayne went on to organize hundreds of other smaller "human barbecues" as he loves to call it, resting dormant in between until he finds himself craving a thigh or two again. Despite his evident barbarity, Greenmayne is unnaturally quick in the mind, possibly due to the incompatibility of Demon and Human blood. The time spent sailing around has clearly given him an edge over his grounded enemies. As he was preparing another one of his raids, Greenmayne chanced upon a group of mostly Beastkins. They were in deep discussion, seemingly about some ruins in the Miral Desert. He placed himself behind a tree and just as they were wrapping up, emerged to present himself as Lundi Skarsgård, half-Demon and half-Human. The Luxidi Exploration Expedition had various misgivings regarding Greenmayne's motives and wondered what the "green-haired monster" had to offer, but once Greenmayne gave them a tour of his beautiful and sturdily-engineered Sea Harlot, the story has gone around that they'd accepted him from the start. Quirks Greenmayne is notorious for rejecting the advances of land harlots, preferring to sow his seed into the sea, if you get what I mean. Women do not interest him, not even when they're naked; and neither do men, if you're wondering. He hates the Humans...so much. He also doesn't identify with the supposed Demon side of himself. He prefers to live out his life on board his Sea Harlot, sleeping inside her (cabins) every night.